


Jack & Denovan - Take 1

by Artemystic



Series: Denovan & Jack - Scene Variations [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Practice, Fantasy/Sci-Fi Setting, Gen, injuries, kind of a blend really, not really sure which, take your pick?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemystic/pseuds/Artemystic
Summary: Denovan fights to free Jack from imprisonment.Take 1.





	Jack & Denovan - Take 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, these are some original blurbs I have lying around. In my original-original story, Denovan is an immortal man who appears to be around thirty years old, while Jack is a teenage boy caught up in an ages-long war between Denovan and an enemy with unclear motivations.
> 
> I came across a writing exercise that involved rewriting the same scene different ways, so I decided to have some fun with the characters.
> 
> Take 1 has Denovan as a teenager, new to his power and still trying to figure out how to moderate it. This is short. Please enjoy!

* * *

Denovan kicked one of the machines he was hiding behind and cursed loudly. “Wonderful. I don’t have an endless supply of ammo, damn it!” He shoved his gun out over the machine and fired randomly. One of the troopers cried out in pain.

“What are they shooting at us for?”

Denovan looked over at the kid he’d inadvertently rescued. A bullet ricocheted too close for comfort, and they both ducked reflexively. Well, half rescued. It was a work in progress.

“They want to kill your whiny ass. What else?” he snapped. Jack’s eyes widened, as blue and water-filled as the ocean. Denovan rolled his eyes. “Obviously, they want to get you back. Otherwise, they’d actually be shooting to kill.” Another bullet pinged perilously close. “I _ think _they want you back,” he corrected.

Jack sniffed. “I don’t want to go back!”

“Oh, for—Keep it together, man!” Denovan looked around for a way out of their situation. The warehouse around them was large, but that just left plenty of room for them to be surrounded. There was a lot of machinery, but given how they were being shot at, the potential for a fatal explosion was pretty high. The stairs leading to the upper level were far enough away that Jack stood a pretty good chance of being shot before they made it, and Denovan was not letting the brat get killed when he’d just rescued_—half _rescued—him. It was in poor taste.

Besides, the stairs only led up to a network of catwalks that—oh. _ Oh. _ Oh, yes.

Denovan turned back to Jack, who was surreptitiously wiping his snotty nose on a ragged sleeve. He took a deep breath and_ did not _ roll his eyes again. 

“Can you pilot one of those?” he asked.

“Huh?” Jack sniffled and looked up. His eyes were puffy and red, his cheeks stained with smeared tears.

Denovan pointed. “Those armor thingies. Can you pilot one?” He pointed to the far corner of the warehouse.

“I—I don’t…”

Denovan grabbed the front of Jack’s shirt and hauled him up until they were practically nose to nose. “Can you”—he growled—“or can you not pilot one of those stupid machines?” He lifted his revolver and shot a guy that thought to get too close.

“That bastard!” he heard. “He shot Kenny!”

Jack stared into his eyes, speechless for a moment. Part of Denovan wondered if his eyes were red.

“I—I can,” he said at last. “I think…”

Denovan dropped him back to the concrete floor. “Good enough. Let’s go.”

“What—how? Those guys’ll kill us!” Jack protested.

Denovan grinned. “They can only shoot us if they can see us.” He stood and held out a hand. “Let’s go, before they get guys above us.”

Jack hesitated, and as if on cue, a door burst open and more troops flooded into the warehouse. 

Denovan shook his dark hair out of his face. “Come on, we have to go!”

Finally, Jack reached up and grabbed Denovan’s hand. Denovan grinned again. “Alright!” he said, and before Jack could protest or even think about crying again, Denovan twisted and pulled the younger boy up onto his back. With a push against the floor that left a five foot crater, Denovan leapt forward faster than the human eye could follow.

Unfortunately, Denovan still had not quite adjusted to his newly enhanced abilities, and maneuvering around all the strange machines proved to be too much for him. With an awkward stumble that wrenched his ankle, Denovan tumbled to the ground, Jack flying from his back. He hit a machine hard and lay still.

“Shit!” Denovan swore, pulling himself over to Jack. Nothing looked to be out of place and he wasn’t visibly bleeding, so that was good, right?

“Jack?” Denovan shook Jack’s shoulder. “Jack, wake up.”

The shooting stopped suddenly as the troopers realized the boys were no longer in the same spot.

“Where did they go?” someone called out.

“Search the place,” a more authoritative voice called out. “I want eyes above.” 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the others in this small series and let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks!  
-Art


End file.
